1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving monitoring system and method, more particularly to an intelligent driving safety monitoring system and method that integrates multiple direction information to determine a current driving mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intelligent transportation systems (ITS) employ techniques that integrate technologies in the fields of control, information, communications and transmission. Current researches on intelligent vehicles generally include enhancing power of vehicles and assisting steering systems to enhance the dynamic performance thereof, and integrating electronic techniques and information processing to create added values of safety services, such as auto-tracking systems and anti-collision systems, or to establish digital network systems in vehicles.
However, current intelligent vehicles are largely focused on analysis of a single piece of information, like using laser beams to obtain information of distance from neighboring vehicles, or using a camera to capture images of a front vehicle so as to obtain information of calculated distance from the front vehicle, or determining whether a moving vehicle has deviated from its current path. Nonetheless, these systems fail to consider integrating the driver's driving information, and therefore cannot accurately characterize the extent to which the driver has his/her car under control. For instance, when a car deviates to the right from the current path, it does not necessarily mean danger, because the driver may simply want to drive to the shoulder of the road to inspect his/her car.